Flowers For a Ghost
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: A One-Shot Severus Snape & Hermione Granger Fan fiction. Set in her seventh year. Snape dies by Nagini's snake bite. Hermione plays back her most memorable moment when she found Severus dead, and tells him what he meant to her at his grave stone. You also learn about her life after his death. Parings: Severus & Hermione, Harry & Hermione.


**Hours before the war** against Voldemort started, Severus got on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, A lion who stole the heart of a snake. My smartest student, and my best friend. When I protected you in your third year since; my feelings for you slowly developed. When next year begins I will announce our engagement (if she excepted) to the hole school, and if I must give up something to have you I would give up my teaching and my love of potions for my 'mione. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Severus asked as he took out a blue velvet box.

He opened the box showing an engagement ring with a blue diamond in the middle, with small white diamonds around the band.

Tears filled her eyes full of joy, and shock from the best event that happened in her life.

"Yes!" Hermione said cheerfully as happy tears fell from her cheeks and embraced him so hard Severus could hardly breathe. After hermione realized he was gasping for air, she loosened her grip.

"I'm so sorry Severus, are you alright?" hermione asked in concern.

As soon as he got enough oxygen, he spoke again.

"I'm fine my little Otter" Severus said with a smile.

 **Five Hours after** , while the war was going on. Voldemort and Severus went into an empty room.

"You are very loyal to me Severus..." Voldemort said, as he was stating a fake fact.

"Yes my lord" Severus said, with his eyes looking at the ground.

"And I am very grateful for you killing Dumbledore for me ..." Voldemort continued.

Severus didn't understand where Voldemort was going with this.

"It was my pleasure my lord" he replied, as he bowed to who he was to call dark lord.

"But..., the elder wand won't respond to me... I wasn't the owner's killer" Voldemort said, as he looked Severus in the eyes.

Now he knew.

"Severus, you are my second most faithful and loyal person I have. But you will have to be killed for I to have power over the wand". Voldemort said, almost disappointed.

At this time, the trio were listening to the conversation, the thought of her Severus being killed broke Hermione's heart.

"Nagini, you know what to do" said Voldemort as he left the room. The trio looking through the window as Nagini bit Severus.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she broke through the door, and sprinted to her lover's side.

"Sev, don't leave me please. Remember you were supposed to tell the whole school about us, get married and live our lives together. Please don't leave me!" Hermione sobbed as Severus caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I love you, my little Otter" was the last words that escaped his lips.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as hermione held Severus in her arms.

Harry walked towards hermione and held her as she cried for hours, days even. Two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant with Severus's child.

 **On the first of August** , Hermione and harry went to visit his grave.

As we stood at his grave, Harry said a few words.

"You were the bravest, and smartest hero the world has ever known, I hope you see my mom up there, and tell her I miss her for me" he said as tears filled his eyes.

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, and let her have her privacy.

"My darling Sev, I miss you so much. I am now three months pregnant with our child, and harry is taking good care of us. I love you so much Severus, and our child will know of their father for the hero you are" Hermione said as tears fell down her face.

"If your baby is a boy, it'll be name after you. If it's a girl, we can call the baby after your first love, Lilly. Then the baby will also have a love for potions like their father" she said trying to control her tears.

"I will always love you Severus Snape, the snake who stole a lion's heart" she said trying to control her she said as she rubbed her tears away.

 **6 months later** , Hermione became Hermione Potter. On April 22nd, she gave birth to boy and girl twins. The Boy was named Severus Fredrick Snape, he looked a lot like his father. While his sister, Lilly Anna-belle Snape; had her mother's face and hair, but her father's eyes.

As Severus Junior, grew up. He grew to love potions, just like his father. And Lilly inherited his bravery.

They grew up to become professors at Hogwarts, Severus junior as a Professor in potions and his sister Lilly as a professor in the History of Magic.

They both found love, and had children, both telling their children about their heroic grandfather to this very day.

Even though Harry and Hermione were married, they were only to be able to have one child together; named James. He was a squib, a term for a non-magical person born in a wizard family. Hermione, still loved Severus untill the day she died; Hermione Died in May, on the same day Severus did.

The end.


End file.
